oh my my my!
by quam fabrevens
Summary: ONE SHOT1 based on the song oh my my my  mary songs  by taylor swift..where quinn and samm know each other from when they were yound and there love as friendship grow more and they will get each other at the end? oh my my my


i** actually love this song soooooo much...and i had an idea of ONE SHOT! on this song but i wasn't going to update it cause many writers wrote about this song...but then i thought why not! let me be one of them and so here it is hope you like it :D**

**DISCLAIMER: i** wish i own glee...but i don't:(

ONE SHOT!  OH MY MY MY

_**she said i was seven and you were nine, **_

_**i looked at you like the stars that shinned**_

_**in the sky, the pretty lights...**_

__Quinn and sam were nieghbour and they were best friends...when quinn was seven and sam was nine...they sat on the grass one night..while quinn's and sam's parent were standing together loooking up at the stars in the sky.

Quinn and sam as they were sitting down...they looked at each other then they looked up at the sky and smiled when they saw the shinning stars,with the pretty lights.

They would take a look at each other now and then and when they get caught by each other they start smiling shyly..

_**And our daddies used to joke about to of us**_

_**growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled**_

_**and rolled their eyes and said 'oh my my my'**_

"ahh russell look at those small love birds, aren't they cute!" said brad looking back at the two cute kids on the ground.

"oh yea...they are sooo cute...i think when they grow up they gonna fall in love for sure!" said russell looking back at the two kids and then winking back to brad

Judy and anna just smiled and rolled there eyes and looke at each other then said "_oh my my_ my...just two little kids!"

_**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree**_

_**said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me**_

_**you never did , you never did!**_

__One day when quinn and sam where playing in the back yard of their houses..and sam was holding a stick and pretending he will beat quinn..

"im gonna beat you quinnie" joked sam and started teasing quinn

"oh no you can't" said quinn giggling.

"oh really! who said so..i can cause i'm beggar then you" said sam teasing her

"oh so you will beat me" said quinn sadly looking down

"oh no quinnie i would never beat you..your my best friend" said sam coming toward quinn and hugging her

But as soon as he came near quinn..she took the stick from him and started running and giggling..."you did it quinn again!" said sam running after quinn.

_**take me back when our world was one block wide**_

_**i dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried,**_

_**just two kids you and i...**_

_**oh my my my my**_

__And another day, when quinn and sam where in the sam place in the backyard..."lets do somthing and the one who will win we get to ask for anything..okay?" said quinn smiling widly.

"oh yea i like it!" said sam smiling widly too " what's the game?"

"who will collect more stones?" said quinn raising an eyebrow...

"waaw..yay! lets start" said sam while started running to find stones and so did quinn.

they started running looking around finding stones keping them in thier pockets..after collected alot of stones both meet under a tree ..

"so how many did you get sammy" said quinn taking a look at sam's pocket.."

"ofcourse i got more than you..i got thirty five" said sam showing himself.

"oh no sammy boy you lose this time cause i collected thirty eight' said quinn teasing him while giggling..

"oh no...okay ask me to do whatever you want..." said sam rolling his eyes.

"umm...kiss me!" said quinn shyly..

"w-what?" said sam surprisly..

"kiss me...here!' said quinn pionting to her lips.

"oh..you sure we are still young...i never done that niether you right " said sam raising an eyebrow.

"now kiss me.."

sam came closer and so he was now face to face with quinn he bend down and when he was about to keep his lips on her..quinn strted running and sam started running knowing that it was one of here jokes.._they were just two kids...sam and quinn!_

**_well,i was sixteen when suddenly_**

**_i wasn't that girl you used to see_**

**_but your eyes still shinned like pretty lights_**

****Years later! when quinn was sixteen and sam was eighteen...they weren't the two small kids anymore..when sam was playing throw ball with his dad..quinn came and waved for him and he smiled and left his dad to go to her...

"hey.." said quinn shyly smiling..

"hey..you look beautiful today.." said sam smiling to her

"thanks.." said quinn blushing...they actually started falling for each other..

_**and our daddies used to joke about the two of us**_

_**they never believed we'd really fall in love**_

_**and our mamas smiled and rolled thier eyes**_

_**and said 'oh my my my'**_

__And brad and russell was still joking about sam and quinn but then they didn't imagin that sam and quinn would really love each other and fall for one another..

"hey..russell...guess they fall already!" said brad going toward russell..

"oh yea brad already fall _in love!_" said russell joking with brad..

Judy and anna just smiled and rolled their eyes and said " oh my my my...just two teenager in love"

and sam and quinn was still standing their happily talking to each other and smiling..no one know what they were talking ;D

_**take me back to the creek beds we turned up**_

_**two a.m riding in your truck and all i need is you next to me**_

_**take me back to the time we had our very first fight **_

_**the slamming of door instead of kissing goodnight**_

_**you stayed outside till the morning lights**_

_** 'oh my my my my'**_

__One night when sam took quinn to to ground and then the sat their in his truck at two a.m all they needded wat to be next to each other..feel each other..

Quinn kept looking at sam and then sam noticed her and smiled to her she blushed and looked up at the stars in the sky..

And when one night ...when they had thier fist fight ever..

"you don't care a thing about me...i should've knew that i'm nothing than a friend too you..i was over thinking when i thought more than that" yelled quinn and sam walking around the porch of her house..

"no quinn wait..i really care ab-" sam couldn't finishe his words when quinn cut him of..

"save you words for you..just leave me alone.." said quinn walking to the front door..

"no quinn- " but when slammed the door behind her and kept his hand on his head looking up at the sky..

but then he decided not to leave and he stayed their the whole night waiting for quinn to come out so he would apologize to her and tell her that her love her..

And so he did that he apologize to her right after she got out and he said he loved her not as a friend but more and she smiled and kissed him...

_**A few years had gone and come around**_

_**we were sitting at our favourite spot in town**_

_**and you looked at me , got down on one knee...**_

__years later...many years came qound and now when sam and quinn were sitting in thier favourite place which was on quinn's house on the porch..

while they were walking sam left her hand and stood infront of her looked at her and smiled then he got down on one knee and took and box from his pocket and quinn placed her hand on her mouth surprisly...

"quinn, i love you and i want to spend the rest of my life with you...will you marry me" said sam smiling up at quinn who was surprised.

"y-yes ofcourse..i-i will" said quinn hugging sam tightly no wanting to leave him ..she cant imagine they gonna get married in maybe sooon enought..

_**take me back to the time when we walk down the aisle**_

_**our whole town came and our mamas cried**_

_**you said i do and i did too,**_

__when the day they will get married in came..and they walked down the aisle happly..theys tood infront of each other and priest spoke..

"sam evans do you accept quinn fabray the one to complete you life with and make her you wife"

"ofcourse, i do!" said sam smiling and holding quinn's hand.

"quinn fabray, do you accept sam evans to be the one you want to complete you life with and make him you husband"

"yes, i do!' said quinn smiling back to sam happily..

"you make kiss the pride now"

and sam leaned down and kissed quinn passionatly and thier mamas cried out happily and thier father smiled happily..their whole town congrated them and hugged them..

_**take me home where we meet so many year before**_

_**we'll rock out babies on that very front porch**_

_**after all this time you and i,**_

__When they went home to the only place they used to meet each time the house they shared thier happy and sad moment thier fights and apologize in it ..

they will have babies and play with them on that front porch where they used to play too when thhey were young..

and after all this years there is only two persons...sam and quinn!

_**i'll be eight-seven,you'll ne eight-nine**_

_**i'll still look at you like stars that shine**_

___**in the sky, oh my my my...**_

__After soo many years passed by..here they are sam and quinn..

where quinn will be eight seven and sam is eighty nine ..there they are sitting on the same porch of the sam house..

looking up at the sky then sam looked at quinn and winked at her just like how they did when they were yound..

and they hold each other hands and smiled..

"i love you quinn and i did all my life"

"i love you sam and i so did all my life"

**ohh i really liked this when between all my one shots and sooo hope you like it too please review i need more reviews can i get them pleaseeeeeeeeee**

**R&R**

**LOVE**

**PAWLA :D**


End file.
